


Welcome home

by Noir_Magic



Series: It takes a village [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby terra, a little angsty, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Magic/pseuds/Noir_Magic
Summary: Chance encounters bring things into your life that you never knew you would need.





	Welcome home

The land of departure has been eraqus' new home for some odd ten years now since he passed the mark of mastery back in scala ad caelum all those years ago, though he does miss his childhood home terribly at times he understood his role here was to protect this world and it’s people from the clutches of darkness.

  
  


And today he was doing exactly that as he was called upon by the villagers down in the valley about sighting a rather large heartless by the edge of the woods, he recalled them telling him how it seemed to be enraged by something inside the forest.

  
  


Carefully trekking through the forest brush shivers crawled up his spine even though it was a bright summer day the heavily shaded woods made it seem colder and darker than it should have been.

  
  


“Gaghhh!”

  
  


A loud guttural shout snapped him out of his thoughts he gripped his keyblade tight as he slowly walked closer towards the noise and was honestly confused as to what he was looking at.

  
  


In the middle of an opening of the forest was the heartless the villagers mentioned seeing, but besides the creature was what looked like some sort of orb of darkness which it was currently attacking and that in itself was even more confusing.

  
  


Shaking his head he pushed away his thoughts on trying to figure it and focused on the matter at hand and vanquished the monster with ease as he had the drop on it, “Well that’s one problem handled… now what is this?” inching his keyblade closer he decided the best course of action was to hit with a beam of light, once the last wisps of darkness faded away and he gasped, curled up on the ground was a woman and clutched tightly in her arms a child.

  
  


Immediately rushing to her side he winced once he got her on her back, large gashes raked around her ribs and ended at her lower abdomen.

  
  


The wounds bleeding far too much for his liking and by some odd chance she was somehow still breathing even if it was raggedly at best, painfully slow her eyes opened and she stared at up eraqus and smiled.             

  
  


“Ah.. you must be the keyblade wielder everyone in the village always talks about… hello” somehow she pulled the strength to sit up and he tired to stop her, but she swatted his hand. “Ma’am your injured please let me tend to your wounds first”

  
  


She shook her head slowly then placed her hand on his as if she knew he was about to cast curaga, “Don’t, i’m already too far gone for your magic to work wielder…” she looked him in the eyes as if to prove her point and it did, he truly saw now just how pale and gaunt she looked as light seemed to leak through the trees though it wasn’t previously.

  
  


Her gaze shifted to the bundle in her arm and she smiled warmly, “Thank goodness… not even a scratch on you” raising her hand she pushed back the hood of the blanket and showing the infant's face, chubby cheeks and soft tufts of brown hair that mirrored the mothers own, her smiled faded as tears pricked the corners of her eyes but did not fall as she brushed her child's cheek softly with her fingers.  

  
  


Eraqus’ heart ached watching them and he raised his hand again in attempt to cast the spell, but was once again he was thwarted by her hand catching him, “Wielder… i feel death pulling me closer so if i may can i make a last request?” he nodded, smiling she took a shaky breath.

  
  


“Take my son to the village… they may not be fond of me but i can pray they feel for my child” moving closer she carefully placed the child in his arms, his arms were shaking and the woman gripped his arm in reassurance then leaned down to kiss her child's head, the tears finally falling.

  
  


“Be well terra… i was so blessed to have met you” letting out another shaky breath she eased to lay down, weakly she gripped his hand and he held on tight as a way to comfort, “Thank you wielder if you had not come…” he shook his head, “Please call me eraqus” she huffed a laugh, “Eraqus, thank you for saving my child” he was shocked once smalls wisps of darkness started to rise from her body, but he did not attempt to let go.

  
  


“Please won’t you tell me yours?” he asked, and she looked at him with a weak eyes and smiled one last time, “Gaia.” then as fast as she said it she was gone, her body disappearing alongside with the darkness.

  
  
  


\------                  

  
  


Once he made it back to the village with the chi-- with terra in his hands and the villagers flocked around him in surprise, the head of the village came forth towards him with a look of befuddlement, “Master eraqus where did that child come from?” she asked and he glanced at terra as he stirred within his arms.

  
  


Taking a breath to steady himself he spoke, “You were well to inform me about the heartless when you did cause if not this child would not be here now” the villagers gasped. “And what of the child's parents master?” 

  
  


At that question his face fell, “The child’s mother... gaia made the request that i bring him here to you” he spoke, but everyone was in a heavy silence and he raised a brow in concern.

  
  


“Is something wrong?” some of the villagers muttered amongst themselves then finally their leader spoke. “...I’m sorry master but we can not take him in”     

  
  


He blinked and wondered if he heard her wrong, and he must have cause who wouldn’t take in a child that just lost his mother, “Why not?” he felt his blood boil, but he pushed back to remain calm as he spoke. 

  
  


“That child’s mother… she was a dark witch, we banished her out of the village many years ago and if what you say is true… then i can not put my people at risk if the child is cursed by her darkness”  _ is she serious? Is she really serious?! This is a baby for god's sake. _

  
  


He took a breath and calmed down, he had to understand their fear and unease to the situation though it isn’t right for them to judge the child because of the mother he had to understand, he knew what he had to do.

  
  


“Very well, i shall take him in instead then” the villagers gasped again and he started to move past the crowd, “Master, are you sure about this?” turning back to look at her his face showed it all, “I made a promise to see this child well, i will not break that promise” their faces showed guilt and in a way he was glad, but still he understood their fears.

 

“My apologies master eraqus...”

 

Without another word he opened a portal of light and was back home at the land of departure, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes as the wind wrapped around him then in his arms terra yawned and he smiled as he glanced down only to be met with sky blue eyes. 

  
  


“Hello terra, welcome to your new home”      

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said in the tags this was very self indulgent, me and my sister were shooting off ideas about how terra most likely is an orphan since he finds eraqus as his father figure and we assume he's been under his care from a very young age, so i hoped you enjoyed (maybe even cried a lil hehe~)


End file.
